fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaco
}}Jaco is the commander of the 1st Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and general of the army. He was the most powerful creation made by Caelus Saturnalia, created by his Personification Magic, prior to the completion of Altar's body, and the second creation overall. After the Legion Under the Black Sun merged with Othrys, Jaco became the general of Othrys' armies. Appearance Jaco is a red, humanoid, demon-like being. He is clad in a light purple exoskeleton, with horns on his head. He has yellow sclera, black eyes, sharp teeth, and a long tail. He has what appears to be white armbands on his forearms, and leg warmers on his calves, but they are in fact, thicker layers of his exoskeleton. When undergoing Ascension his physical appearance is altered. His red body on his torso and arms turns black, his white arm bands and leg warmers become yellow with red stripes, his light purple exoskeleton becomes a darker shade of said color, red lines appear on his pectorals, and his eyes become entirely blue, lacking pupils or irises. He also has a slight increase in heigh, approximately two inches. Personality Jaco is a being of few words. He rarely communicates with others, except for in grunts. When in combat however, he laughs maniacally, seemingly enjoying the thrill of battle. He often laughs at anyone that thinks they can beat him, no matter how powerful they are, and he believes that he is the ultimate lifeform. Caelus had noted that he has no regard for human life, and often causes great collateral damage that harms innocents. He has also described Jaco as a very well respected member of his Legion, not just because of his rank or power, but because of his caring nature towards his subordinates, something he does not show towards anyone else. History When Caelus Saturnalia was trying to build an army, Jaco was the second puppet created by his master, and breathed to life using his Personification Magic. He was created as the most powerful of his puppets. Currently, the progenitor of Jaco's magical container is unknown. Synopsis The Storm Meets a Demon The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament Magic and Abilities Spatial Magic: Jaco's immense power stems from his magical prowess in Spatial Magic. He's capable of manipulating space in order to teleport himself or others, redirecting attacks through portals, and forcing people into an alternate dimension. His mastery is great enough that he can cancel out other forms of Space related magic, and can perfectly use his magic for both offense and defense. His mastery over the Spatial Magics allows him to defeat opponents that are actually stronger than him by merely avoiding their strikes. * Rules of the Area: Jaco can use this magic to cancel out any other space related magic. This includes, but is not limited to, Requip, Celestial Spirit Magic, Teleportation Magic, Summoning Magic, and, as long as he activates his first, other Spatial Magics including those that use Rules of the Area. In order to activate his area of effect however, Jaco needs to snap his fingers. Jaco himself is also exempt from the effects of his own Rules of the Area. * Stealth: A magic revolving around invisibility and undetectability. Jaco can use this magic to completely erase his presence, preventing him from being smelled, seen, heard, or sensed. By using the aspect of his power that eliminates his ability to be sensed, he can also mislead opponents into believing he's weak, as they wouldn't be able to feel his normally monstrous magic power. This effect can be cancelled out by Light-based magics, or any other powerful light source. It also gives him the ability to see normally invisible objects, whether they were using Invisibility Magic, or are truly a ghost. This effect even works on other Stealth users. Finally, Jaco can make weapons invisible, capable of even harming normally intangible foes, the likes of ghosts and even those that have abilities that grant them intangibility, such as elemental body techniques or density shifting. He can either directly touch them with his hands, or use his sword to cut his opponent. He was able to use this magic in order to bypass Caiera Bronzhardt's Water Body, using it prevent her from using her intangibility in their confrontation, and pull her out of his mouth when she tried to enter it. ** Spatial Rend: Jaco coats his sword in his Stealth Magic and slices it through the air, creating a large shockwave that can cut through anything in its path. The shockwave reaches incredibly high into the air, and increases its width as it goes farther from the source. The attack is unblockable in that the shockwave shifts objects to another dimension in order to continue going without obstruction, and then can cut through whatever Jaco wishes, with him activating the final cutting powers at will. He can also generate smaller shockwaves that act the same, but are more precise and take up less magical energy. * Teleportation Magic: Jaco is able to use this Spatial Magic to teleport and avoid damage. He can then reappear in the location of his choosing in order to attack without being spotted. He is also capable of using this magic on other objects and people by creating spatial disks, which act as portals, in order to teleport incoming attacks, or people. He can even use this ability to retrieve his equipment, most notably his sword. The only limit to Jaco's Teleportation is his ability to visualize where he's been. As long as he has a general idea of where he's going, he can teleport there. He wouldn't even need to have been there before as long as he can visualize it. His telepathic communication with his soldiers in the Legion and Typhos adds to his ability to visualize his next location, as he can piece together the appearance of a location using their memories. Jaco's teleportation speed is so great that he can rapidly shift from one part of the battlefield to another, moving so fast that his opponent can't pinpoint his location, and discombobulates his target. This leaves them unable to land an effective blow. * Transport: Jaco can use this Spatial Magic as well. He can use it to teleport anyone into a pocket dimension, as long as they have a physical body to be teleported. Unlike Jacob Lessio however, Jaco can't use this magic based upon an area of effect. Instead, he must fire bolts of his magical energy at opponents in order to teleport them into his dimension, and as such, he can injure them at his discretion while they are in his dimension. These blasts are also invisible. Upon contact, the entire being of who he's struck shifts into his dimension, giving him the advantages mentioned above. Jaco can even use Transport on himself, sending himself to his alternate dimension, but he can return himself at will. ** Vanishing Disk: Jaco creates a disk of Transport Magic in his hand and throws it at his opponent. Like all his Transport blasts, this spell is invisible. This disk phases anything it touches into Jaco's dimension. It loses size as it continues to go away from Jaco however, until it completely disperses. But these tiny disks are still just as dangerous as the full size ones. By using multiple Vanishing Disks he is capable of shifting his opponent's limbs into a different dimension, and prevent them from moving. Unlike his normal blasts, this still will only effect what it touches, and is more so used for torture as opposed to the full effect it normally possesses. ** Transparent Missiles: Jaco collects the energy for his Transport into several missile-shaped objects behind his back. Similarly to actual missiles, they also are propelled at an exceptional speed, exceeding the velocity of said weapon. Like all his Transport blasts, these missiles are also invisible. The missiles have a rather large explosive radius, shifting everything within said range into Jaco's Transport dimension. The high number of missiles increases the difficulty in avoiding being sent to Jaco's dimension. These missiles are similar to Jaco's standard blasts, sending the entire body to his dimension instead of just the touched body parts. Matter Manipulation: Jaco can use this magic to do exactly as the name implies, manipulate matter. He can combine it with other objects, change its shape, or what state of matter the object is in. However, Jaco cannot manipulate the amount of mass in an object, and is limited to inorganic material, showcasing the imperfection of this ability. Magic itself is actually included as organic material, meaning Jaco can't manipulate the magical attacks of other people. But as his own body is technically inorganic (save his magical container) he can actually manipulate the matter of his own body, stretching limbs, or increasing his density. Generally he increases the density of an object, or increases it's length or sharpness. Jaco can also only manipulate the matter of an object he's in contact with. With only a split second of reaction time, Jaco was able to harden his body in order to prevent the clawed gloves of Caiera Bronzhardt from doing any true damage to his body, only leaving a few scratches. * Matter Spear: Jaco takes a piece of matter and extends it towards his opponent, increasing its piercing ability in the process. He generally increases the density of the spear, allowing it to pierce through sturdy objects as it continues to stretch. It is even capable of piercing through Adamantine at needle width with the proper density. * Matter Shrapnel: Jaco grabs small fragments of any material, and shapes them into sharp knife-like objects. He then throws it at his opponent, using his immense strength to riddle his opponents with them like bullets. He generally shifts the density of the knives in order to pierce through harder substances. generally this is as strong as the Matter Spear, but as it leaves contact with his hand, Jaco cannot continuously increase the density of this attack. * Arm Stretch: Jaco stretches his arm, increasing length, but decreasing its width. This technique does not sacrifice strength however. He can use this for either a long range grab or punch, or to protect others from narrow attacks. He can also use this spell as a clothesline attack by slamming his outstretched arm into his enemy. While width will always decrease when using this technique, Jaco can still increase density. Magical Blasts: Jaco's secondary form of attack is his ability to send blasts of magical energy at his opponents. He can shoot beams from either his hands or mouth, or charge them up in a sphere first. The spheres he creates can either be designed for boring through enemies, or can be made explosive in nature. These explosions are not fire-based, and as such cannot not be eaten by Slayers of that attribute. In conjunction with his Spatial Magic, Jaco is capable of a wide variety of blasts, sending them through portals to attack an adversary's back, or teleporting near his enemy to blast them at point blank range. Jaco can also combine this magic with his Stealth, allowing him to strike intangible foes using his blasts, nullifying said ability. * Demon's Hand: Different from of Jaco's other Magical Blasts in that this spell is a physical attack as opposed to a blast. Jaco charges his magical energy into his hand, or hands, and then proceeds to punch his opponent. Upon contact, this spell causes a linear explosion, sending whoever this spell made contact with to fly backwards, while gaining a fist shaped scar on their person. Jaco can also use this spell to punch the ground, and create a powerful enough shockwave to send enemies flying backwards. * Purgatory Grenade: Jaco collects his magical energy into the shape of a sphere. He then throws it at his target. Upon contact, this spell creates an explosion that sends the target reeling back. This spell generally works best when making direct contact, but this spell is rather basic in nature, and easy to charge. This allows him to create a multitude of spheres which he then throws at his opponent, making it much more difficult to dodge and increasing the explosive yield and damage. Jaco can also charge up a more powerful and larger energy sphere, although it takes a bit longer to charge this sphere, and is more difficult to send of a barrage of this sphere. However, if this one makes direct contact the damage dealt will be much greater in comparison to the standard sphere. By combining this magic with his Transport, the explosions can also be made capable of teleporting his targets to his dimension. This effect can either affect the body partially, like with his Vanishing Disks, or transport the entire body like his normal blasts. * Hell's Roar: Jaco opens his mouth, quickly charging a green blast of his magical energy in it. He then sends it out from his mouth in the form of a widespread beam, capable of incinerating everything in his path. It is similar to a Dragon's Roar in that way, but has no specific element, instead being pure magical energy. This spell was powerful enough to completely destroy the arena he fought in against Ishikawa Haruhiro, if Ishikawa had not managed to block it. * Mystic Breath: Different than his other blasts, this spell focuses more on paralysis as opposed to direct damage. He fires a small pink wave of energy from his mouth, which paralyzes his enemy for just a few seconds, and leaving them open to be attacked by his next spell. Making this spell even more dangerous, is the fact this spell requires almost no prep time in order to be used, making it an effective surprise attack. The major drawback of this spell is the low range. It can only reach a maximum of two meters in front of him. Jaco is still capable of compensating for this weakness by using his Spatial Magic to open portals from his mouth to his enemy. The more the target was subjected to this spell, the longer it will take for them to regain mobility. * Karma Ball: Jaco charges his magical energy into an ever-growing sphere of his magical energy which he then throws at his opponent. This spell packs an immense explosive yield, possessing the most explosive power than any of Jaco's other explosive spells. This spell is capable of leaving gigantic craters, and can even incinerate opposition that remains inside the sphere's blast radius. This spell's name is derived from Jaco unleashing all of his fury upon his opponent with this spell, for even if they escape the immediate area of effect, this spell still sends out a great deal of wind pressure, pushing away anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. This is considered one of, if not the strongest one of Jaco's Magical Blasts. Ascension: After his swift defeat at the hands of Altar, Jaco unlocked this power, induced from his rage. This transformation is similar to Dragon Force, but for non Dragon Slayers. The process causes a metamorphosis of his body, completely changing his physical appearance. In this state his power is increased exponentially, giving him enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability. His magical power also increased significantly. His Matter Manipulation allows him to use more fluidic attacks, which still maintain their solid density. He can even use this new manipulation on his own body. He can also charge his magical energy for his Magical Blasts at a much faster rate, capable of almost instantly creating explosive energy projectiles, and allowing him to quickly create a giant explosive energy sphere. When in this form his magical ability increases tenfold, including the effectiveness of his Spatial Magic, increasing Teleportation speed, the area of effect for his Rules of the Area, the size of the beams for his Transport, and the overall power granted from Stealth. When using this power, Jaco was able to give even Altar trouble, but as at the time he was unused to the transformation, he quickly burned out of energy. He has since then gained complete mastery over this form. Telepathy: Jaco can telepathically communicate with every member of the Legion Under the Black Sun, including Typhos and Proserpina. This allows him to give and receive orders, allowing him to be an incredibly effective general. Due to his ability to discern all 5000 voices of the Legion from another, and handle them accordingly, Typhos has stated that Jaco has an indomitable will. Unique Physiology: Jaco's unique physiology makes him incredibly effective in close range combat. He also has the same abilities as all other dolls of Typhos. As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Jaco is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. * Exoskeleton: Jaco is covered in a very dense exoskeleton, preventing most basic physical and magical attacks from harming him at all, and providing a good deal of resistance from stronger spells and physical blows. His body is naturally stronger than steel, causing the material to break upon contact with his body, even that of a magical, or otherwise higher grade. * Horns: Jaco has two horns on the top of his head, made from his exoskeleton. This allows him to pierce enemies with them. The strength of his horns is comparable to that of steel, and with his Matter Manipulation he can increase the density even further. Jaco has blocked Black Steel sword swings with his horns before. * Tail: Jaco's tail is very dexterous and strong. He can choke people to death using his tail, and pick up objects with it.", using it as almost a third hand. When smacking people with it, it's the equivalent of him smacking them with a whip, but with far more damage due to its increased surface area. By thrusting his tail in a spear-like motion, he can also pierce through people and objects like a lance. Like the rest of his exoskeleton, his tail is stronger than steel. Flight: Without wings, Jaco is capable of flying with his magical energy. His flying speed is exceptionally fast, equalled by his own reflexes and movement speed on the ground. Master Swordsmanship: Jaco has incredible mastery with his sword. His skill is great enough that he can cut opponents from incredible distances, and can expertly combine his swordplay with his magic to leave opponents dazed, and unable to retaliate. He uses a combination of one-handed and two-handed sword styles. Due to the usage of his Matter Manipulation, his swordplay is incredibly unorthodox, as he can control every aspect of the blade. This skill leaves opponents unable to predict the trajectory, range, or durability of his sword, giving him the edge against any opponent. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Even when separated from his sword, Jaco has exceptional skills in unarmed combat. He's capable of completely decimating opponents with his fists, launching them back with several well placed punches before retrieving his sword with his magic. Jaco also heavily relies on using his fists in combat, even when armed with his sword, utilizing his fists in conjunction with his sword and magic to deal monumental damage to his opposition in single combat. Immense Strength: Jaco has enough strength to easily kill a normal man in one punch. He can punch through powerful metals with ease, and even break Adamantine with sheer physical force. He can also throw objects fast enough to pierce through armor, and riddle enemies with shrapnel. He had enough strength to forcibly remove Caiera Bronzhardt from his body while she was using her Water Body, with assistance from Stealth. Immense Speed: Although partially attributed to his Spatial Magic, Jaco is incredibly fast, even without the assistance of his magic. He can close far distances in seconds, and can even keep up with High Speed, Slowing Magic, and Lightning Magic users. His reaction speed in order to activate his Spatial Magic and Matter Manipulation is also incredibly fast, requiring less than a second of preparation in order to activate said magics. He even had a reaction time quick enough to counteract attacks launched by Caiera Bronzhardt and Ishikawa Haruhiro before either of them could do any damage to his body. Immense Durability: Due to his physiology, Jaco has no trouble taking blunt attacks. Non physical attacks deal more damage, but only a slight amount in comparison. He can take a multitude of attacks and still appear unscathed. He can even take direct blows to his body or face without flinching. Jaco himself, has the highest durability of all members of the Legion Under the Black Sun. He was able to withstand and block a multitude of attacks from Ishikawa Haruhiro, with the aid of his Matter Manipulation. Immense Magic Power: Despite only being an artificial being, Jaco has an immense amount of magic power, capable of using gigantic blasts of magical energy and still have plenty of power left over. This power is even higher, considering that his Second Origin was unlocked by Caelus, and he's been training almost non stop for four years. His power was enough that he could fight evenly with Ishikawa Haruhiro, the guild master of Ascending Wyvern, and Caiera Bronzhardt, the guild master of Cor Magia. Jaco's lack of regard for human life, and immense natural prowess has had him marked as the strongest commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun, earning him general status, command over the 1st cohort of the Legion, and the title Primus Pilus. Prior to the creation of Altar, Jaco was only considered weaker than Typhos when compared to all members of the Legion. This puts him above the likes of Alexius the second commander who is a Dragon Slayer with power derived from Saul Peregrine, who was one of the original Dragon Slayers, and Velocity, one who can control the air itself. His magic power is considered Master Level, meaning his power is equal to, if not exceeding that of a guild master. Caelus himself has described his power as so great that it makes him a "Demon of Destruction". When exerting a large amount of magic power, Jaco's aura is colored purple, and appears to have green lightning crackling around it. Jaco is also capable of entering an semi-ascended state, which causes the lightning around him to turn red, and his power increases even further as a result. This increase in power grants him even more magical strength, allowing the for the feats he was capable of doing before, but still with an even further enhanced level of power. Equipment Demon Sword: A double-edged, red sword, with a light purple cross guard utilized by Jaco. By attuning his magical energy to his sword, he is capable of creating powerful shockwaves that can cut through steel like butter, and Adamantine with only a slight amount of difficulty. This sword's close range cutting power is just as strong, if not stronger. Using Stealth, Jaco can also turn it invisible. He can also use Stealth and his Matter Manipulation to increase the power of his blade, and in addition his shockwaves. He can also use his Matter Manipulation to transform the shape of his sword. He can even make it similar to a whip in function and attacking capability, without it losing any of its density, hardness, or cutting power. Trivia Jaco's appearance is based off of Janemba's from Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn. Jaco doesn't speak, so all of his spell's were named by Caelus. Jaco was created by Caelus to be the ultimate life form. Ironic, considering he's not technically alive. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Swordsman